Emmett  ¡ Shake your Pom Pom !
by CrissHermidaD'Arteaga
Summary: Emmett tiene pensado moverles el pompom a todos... ¡ Risas aseguradas !   Advertencia : Si te has orinado de la risa , no es mi problema xDDDD


**Hoooola si estoy por aquí de nuevo y en muy corto tiempo pero es que me reí mucho imaginándome a Emmet bailando que quise hacerlo así que espero que les guste y me dejen un review por fisssss! (no sean malitas ok? XD)**

**Emmett ¡Shake your pom pom!**

**AlicePOV**

Estábamos todos en casa Edward y Bella estaban teniendo uno de sus "momentos" en el cuarto de Edward ¡jaja! Desde aquí podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Bella pobre algún día Edward le causaría un infarto.

Jazz estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, Rosalie estaba admirándose en el espejo de su habitación por enésima vez en el día de hoy y Emmett estaba viendo caricaturas ¡no se que demonios le ve a los padrinos mágicos! (N/A a mi me encanta ese programa XD) y yo pues yo estaba ordenando mi armario ¡por favor ya se que están pesando que soy una adicta a las compras pero no es así! ¡la moda es cambiante y todos los días hay una diferente! ¡Nadie me comprende!

En fin estaba finalizando de ordenar los zapatos según su diseñador (si yo ordeno todo por diseñador ¡¿tienen algún problema con eso?) cuando una visión interrumpió mi trabajo...

**EmmettPOV**

Dios que he hecho para merecer un día tan aburrido y todo porque Rosalie estaba molesta conmigo por haber dañado su secador de cabello... ¡pero es que yo quería probar si los vampiros nos podemos electrocutar en una bañera! En fin estaba haciendo zapping en frente del televisor luego de haberme reído con un capitulo de los padrinos mágicos ¡los adoro es muy gracioso ver a Cosmo metiendo la pata! Bueno como iba diciendo antes de perderme en mis divagaciones... ¡UN MOMENTO ESTOY HABLANDO COMO EDWARD! Creo que en este momento lloraría si pudiera; bueno déjenme arreglar lo anterior... comencé a pasar los canales sin ver siquiera lo que estaban pasando hasta que me detuve en una película se llamaba _Step Up 2: The Streets... _creo que era sobre bailes callejeros y cosas por el estilo cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de Missy Elliot en la tele.

_-¡wooow que bien baila esa chica! Apuesto a que yo también puedo hacerlo y estoy mas que seguro de que soy cien veces mejor que ella_

Comencé a ver como se movía copiando todos sus movimientos alrededor de la peli cuando finalizo decidi probar que yo era mejor que ella y busque en la computadora la canción y la conseguí colocar en el reproductor de la sala aparté todos los mueble y pulse play. Pronto el aire se llenó de la melodía, y mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia.

¡Dios esto era asombroso! por fin me estaba divirtiendo mientras movía mi súper ultra recontra sexy cuerpo al ritmo de la canción ¡por favooor la chica de la película no tenia absolutamente nada comparándola conmigo! yo era alto sexy y un excelente bailarín, además, comencé a mover mi pom pom ¡jaja! Bueno mi escultural culo chicas yo se que muchas mueren por mi no es necesario que me lo digan; lo estaba moviendo arriba y abajo al ritmo del coro.

En eso toda la familia entro en la sala mientras yo seguía bailando y cantando todos comenzaron a reír y la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho así que decidí que bailarle a cada uno no seria una mala idea ¡jaja! La cara de Edward cuando pensé eso era de "maldito si meneas tu culo en mi cara juro por dios que lo pagaras muy caro" todos se estaban riendo así que lleve a cabo mi plan ¡jaja!

La canción seguía sonando así que me concentré en el rostro de Edward ¡jaja! Su cara de asco... ¡MOMENTO! ¿DE ASCO? Ok ahora si me siento herido, si mi culito es muy lindo ¡incluso mejor que el de el! seguí moviéndome por toda la sala buscando a mi siguiente victima y la encontré JASPER ¡muajajajaja! Le iba a quitar esa sonrisita de la cara por haber creído que solo iba a molestar a Edward ¡ja! Estaba muy equivocado. Pobre Jasper, si no es porque tiene siglos controlando su don probablemente todos en la sala se desmayarían a pesar de ser vampiros.

Mi hermosa Rosalie tenía una cámara en sus manos por supuesto ella no perdía oportunidad de tomar foto de mis mejores momentos para guardarlos para la posteridad así que pose con mi pom pom apuntando a Jasper ¡jaja!

Como me aburri de Jasper; el pobre tenia cara de trauma por mi baile, decidí pasar a la enana, que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, por eso se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar conmigo al ritmo de la siguiente parte. Mientras bailábamos espalda con espalda moviendo nuestros pom pom. Si lo se, se me pego esa palabra… ¡pero es que suena tan bien! de arriba hacia abajo ¡y pensar en que soltura tenia la duende en sus caderas lo hacia mejor que Shakira! ¡jajajajajaja!

Después de que termine de bailar con la enana, le baile un poco a Bella, quien parecía un farolito de navidad ¡jajajajaja! pero deje de hacerlo, cuando vi la mirada asesina de Edward una que decía: "maldito Emmett Cullen, si no dejas de bailarle a Bella en este mismo instante convertiré tu jeep en una galleta" y también vi la mirada de Rosalie que decía "¡trae tu culo aquí en este momento, Emmett Cullen, si no quieres convertirte en monje budista lo que queda del año!" ¡jaja! Si lo se soy muy bueno leyendo miradas; bueno Edward era el lector de mentes así que ¡yo podía tener un don también! Ahora acabo de crear mi nuevo sobre nombre de MSN "Emmet Cullen El Gran Lector de Miradas aparte de sexy guapo inteligente y buena onda..." deje a mi Rosie para el final de la canción donde solo sonaban unos cuantos tambores así que ella fingió tocar la batería en mi pom pom ¡fue muy chistoso!

¡jaja! Fue una tarde muy divertida al gran estilo de Emmett Cullen y Missy Elliot (definitivamente voy a escuchar mas canciones de ella ¡este es mi nuevo hobbie!)

Hola chicuelas, ¿review? *carita tipo Alice?

Verán, nececito reviews(paga) para poder ir al mercado de letras(inspiración)

para comer, si no como letras, muero de hambre, y si pasa eso, no inspiracion,osea,

no actualizo, porfavor, dejar un sabroso review xDD Y BuenAs nochez!.


End file.
